A Little Black Box
by VegaWestBlack
Summary: Bellatrix Black never went to Azkaban, rather she was an unspeakable for 15 years. When Mcgonagall falls ill Dumbledore needs someone to fill in for her classes. He chooses the newly retired unspeakable. Hermione quickly makes a fool of herself and garnishes the sudden attention of a new professor replacing her previous favorite. Teacher/Student-AU Bellamione Smut warning.


**A/N I haven't written a lot of smut for my other stories yet, so Im sorry if it sucks. But it's basically half story half smut. This was written mostly because someone just told me to do it on discord.**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

The Great Hall was rather peaceful first thing in the morning. Especially on a Monday morning like today. Students typically liked to sleep in and ignore their responsibilities of the impending week, while others tended to forgo breakfast all together. Hermione never quite understood that. Breakfast was after all the most important meal of the day. It was her morning tea that woke her up properly and her perfectly toasted crumpet that kept her focused in her morning classes until lunch. Without a proper breakfast Hermione was never in the best mood.

Mornings like today however were the best in her opinion. Nice and quiet, no sounds of exploding gobstones, or bickering couples. No one to interrupt her and ask for help on a parchment for a class they hadn't written yet. Nothing to remind her of the impending war that inched ever closer day by day. Just a nice hot cuppa tea and her thoughts. Bliss.

"Mione!" as Harry ran into the hall, his shoes echoing through the room and she noticed Ron trailing hot on his heels. Hermione could feel the relaxation she had been looking for slip away quickly. By the look on his face she knew that whatever he had to say could only be trouble.

He was slightly out of breath as he ran to where she was sat halfway down the table, taking a second to try to collect his breath. "Harry? What's wrong?" He held up his hand to stop her, but was still breathing too heavily to start talking. "Was it a dream? Did you see Voldemort again? Is everyone okay?"

He shook his head quickly, finally beginning to calm his breathing down, "No… Not a dream. But McGonagall," he panted again for a moment before finding his voice, "Mione, McGonagall had a heart attack last night, they just told us in the common room a couple minutes ago. They say she'll be alright, but they've taken her to St. Mungo's for a while to treat her. She's going to be out for at least a couple of weeks.

Her stomach dropped at the same time as the mug slipped out of her hands, spilling tea all over the table in front of her. Hermione jumped, quickly pulling out her wand to clean up the mess before taking a deep breath. "A heart attack? Did they say what happened? When was it? Can we visit her?"

A grim look was set on his face as he shook his head. "Just that it happened in the night, but I don't think they'll allow us to leave school to go see her. Hagrid was the one to tell us, said that Dumbledore's already got someone filling her classes though."

Ron sighed heavily, "Yeah, I figured they'd at least give us a couple of days out of class to you know, cope with it."

Hermione shot him a glare, slipping her wand back into her robes. "You just want time out of class Ronald, you don't sound as though you care that McGonagall is in a serious medical condition."

"Serious? Blimey 'Mione, it's just a heart attack," the ginger headed boy looked at her cross, "She'll be fine in a couple days."

Did he honestly not see how critical this could be? Though, Hermione wasn't quite sure she knew how critical it could be in the magical world either. A heart attack in the muggle world could be a life or death situation, but maybe it was less serious for wizards. Maybe healers had different techniques to deal with it. She'd have to look into it later.

"Who did they say was taking over Transfiguration lessons then?" With exams getting ever closer, she wanted to make sure they had chosen someone competent at least.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before shrugging, "Didn't say, guess we'll find out though. We were going to head that way, you coming?" Harry gave her a small smile as if trying to ease her worry.

Hermione looked down at her untouched plate before checking the time on the clock hanging over the double doors. He was right, they really ought to get there early, especially if they were to meet a new professor. She'd have to wait until lunch to have a proper meal.

She grabbing her book bag from under the table at her feet before standing, "Yeah, let's go. Hopefully whoever is covering has some more information about McGonagall."

* * *

Stepping foot in the classroom it seemed that news travelled fast to everyone other than Hermione Granger. Everyone seemed to be talking about their lack of customary teacher and a wide variety of theories were being thrown out as to who could be replacing her.

Seamus was sat on top of one of the desks surrounded by Dean and Nevil as they walked in. "I figure Dumbledore himself will be covering. I'd be interesting for sure. I mean he hasn't actual taught a lecture in years, but my nan says his classes were the best."

"Nah mate, Dumbledore has better things to do than hold a lecture." Dean was quick to interject, "What if they brought Lupin back in? That'd be wicked."

"Are you mad? You heard why they let him go right? Nah, it's got to be Dumbledore."

As the trio made their way over Harry scoffed, taking a seat at the table behind them with Ron. "I doubt it. Dumbledore has been gone half the year already. I've barely seen him at least.

Seamus shot him a glare back, it seemed he still wasn't fully in belief of Harry's claims that Voldemort had returned, but he didn't say anything to it. "Oh yeah? And who do you say they've got to cover the class then?"

Harry stared back at him for a second and shrugged, pulling out his ink and quill, "I haven't a clue."

Suddenly the door at the back of the room connected to the professor's personal quarters were thrown open hard enough to make everyone in the room jump, eyes quickly sweeping the room for the source.

"That's quite enough. Class has begun take your seats."

Hermione stared in amazement at the woman who emerged from the room, gliding to the front podium in just a few steps. She was slim framed, and quite possibly even an inch or two or so shorter than Hermione, but her confidence made her seem six foot tall. She held her head high in an air of arrogance, looking down at the students as they scrambled into their chairs. Dark black curls covered her head and fell gracefully down her shoulders, and a few in front of her eyes, slightly obscuring smokey eyelids and dark brown, almost black eyes as she scanned over the classroom, watching each of the students.

Her deep wine coloured lips began to curl up into a smirk as she pulled out a curved wand from her sleeve, spotting Seamus sat on top of his desk and shot a stinging jinks onto his backside, causing him to jump up quickly, rubbing over his arse. "Ouch!"

"Yes, well I would advise you take a seatand not be sat on top of the desks then. This is a classroom, not your common room." He grumbled something under his breath that she either did not hear or ignored.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as those dark eyes met her own, freezing her in place as she watched the woman reach up to push a curl back into place. "And you too, take your seat. Or would you care for me to start today's class with a quick lesson on bodily transfigurations Miss…?"

The question hung in the air expectantly while waiting on an answer. The Gryffindor's mouth went dry and her tongue faltered over it's own words. "H-Her Herm umm Hermione err Hermione Granger Ma'am."

The older woman raised an eyebrow before chuckling lowly. "Well Miss. H-Her Herm Hermione Granger, would you like to be the subject of my first lesson? Or would you care to take a seat?" She could tell it was less a suggestion and more an order.

Neville reached out to grab Hermione's arm and snap her back into reality, pulling her towards the empty seat next to him. "That's a good girl pet. Very wise."

The girl could feel a heat burning in her cheeks as she took her seat next to her friend, quickly rushing to pull her things from her bag. She'd never been quite so humiliated in front of a teacher before, or anyone really for that matter.

Heeled boots rapped against the hardwood floors as she began to pace back in forth in front of the room. "As you may or may not know as of yet, Professor McGonagall has fallen ill recently and will not be able to conduct lessons for at least the next two weeks. Not to worry your pretty little heads though," her eyes met Hermione's once more and the girl could feel her stomach all the days to skip breakfast, "your headmaster has left you in my more than capable hands."

With a quick turn the woman turned to walk back over to the black board, her ruffles of her black dress billowing as she walked in front of Hermione's desk. She brandished her wand in hand, charming the chalk to move as she spoke. "My name is Bellatrix Black, yes, thoseBlack's. I am a retired unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic. No, I will not field any questions about my work, it is as the name suggests, unspeakable. However, do believe that my skill set makes me more than qualified to teach a group of students such as yourselves something as mundane as Transfiguration."

Hermione's hand shot up quickly out of reflex, questions burning in her mind. Professor Black's eyes rested on her yet again, but her narrowed gaze made Hermione instantly regret the action. "Miss Granger, I was not made aware that one of my students would be hard of hearing, but I suggest you learn to read lips quickly if that is the case. I do believe I just said I would not be fielding any questions at this time." Muffled snickers sounded from the other end of the room where the Slytherin students sat, which only encouraged the devious smirk on the woman's lips to grow and Hermione's own nerves to intensify.

She wouldn't allow it to derail her. If anything, it pushed her to continue. She wouldn't let the woman think her ignorant. "No Professor, I didn't mean to ask about your work, I was just curious if you knew anything pertaining to Professor McGonagall's condition? What caused the heart attack? What's being done to help her?"

She was met with an airy and exaggerated sigh as the woman walked over to the deputy Headmistress' desk, pushing herself up to sit atop it as she had just told off Seamus for doing. "As I said, Professor McGonagall will be fine. It seems she was gifted some tainted wine, laced with a poison that sent her into cardiac arrest. Luckily for her, she was in the company of your goblin Charm's professor, and he was able to call for help before things progressed too quickly. She has been given sleeping draught potions to keep her comatose and is being moved to St. Mungo's as we speak. They will need to run some tests, confirm there are no lasting effects, and confirm her state of mind and abilities before releasing her back to teach. However, I have full faith that Minerva will make a full recovery, and I do hope that whomever the culprit is who attempted to poison her is caught and prosecuted to the full extent of the law." With that she shot a look over into the Slytherin half of the room, but made no further comments on the point.

"Now if there are no further mundane questions, I do have a lesson prepared for today, that I would like to get to at some point. And the less I am able to cover in lecture, the less you will know for your 18 inches of parchment I expect you each to write tonight." A short collected groan echoed from several students in the room, including Ron, but Professor Black didn't allow it to stop her. "Good, now as I was saying, my work has given me any skills in Transfiguration, and today I will be sharing with you the skill of transfiguring another's appearance to imitate your own. Now pair up as I list the relevant spells on the board for you to learn."

There was the scuffing of chairs across the floor as students moved closer to their desk mates to prepare for the lesson.

Neville turned to Hermione, shooting her a nervous smile as he finished jotting down the spells in his notes. "Do you want to have the first go Hermione? I'm sure you'll have a better shot at it than I will. Plus, I'd really rather not send you to the Hospital ward along with McGonagall."

She couldn't help but give the soft hearted boy a small smile back. She didn't particularly want to be transfigured into looking like Neville herself, or worse off, with his limited abilities be stuck looking like bad hybrid of Neville and herself for an extended time. "Sure, I'll go first Neville."

She took a quick glance around the room, noticing a particular blonde boy sitting with Blaise Zabini who's skin was slowly darkening from it's typical porcelain white to a rather dark tan before blending into a chocolate brown closely resembling Blaise's, which seemed very out of place with his blonde hair still in tact. Luckily Hermione wouldn't have to worry too much about skin tone. She muttered the first spell on her list, causing the boy in front of her's hair to grow out slowly, reaching past his ears and further to his shoulders and down his back in loose brown waves similar to her own. She smiled confidently at her success before proceeding on down the list, making sure to start with the less drastic steps like eye colour and teeth, before moving on to the more complicated issues like body shape and accentuating certain curves.

Within twenty minutes Hermione was staring at what felt like a rather odd mirror image of herself. In trousers and a slightly oversized robe. As she looked over at Harry and Ron behind her, she noticed how Harry's hair was certainly a fiery red colour, but Ron was still having difficulty controlling the length of it, and he was beginning to look a bit closer to Ginny at this point than Ron.

Professor Black paraded around the room, critiquing student's performance, and praising a few Slytherin student's successes along the way. With a family name like Black, of course she would be a Slytherin. She wondered what kind of things Sirius would have to say about his cousin were she to write to him.

Hermione had just finished adding a few freckles across the bridge of Neville's nose and had begun to transfigure his robes to be a bit more fitting. It may not have been listed on the board, but she figured it'd go a bit further in pulling off the look.

As she finished she felt a presence standing just behind her and well within her personal space. As Hermione turned she was met face to face with Professor Black as she studied Hermione's face for a moment before turning to her body double, reaching out to pull his robe back some and examine his body closer. "I must say, I'm quite impressed to see these results from someone who can't remember her own name properly."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed before her grip tightened around her wand. "I know my name quite well, thank you. I was a bit distracted earlier is all."

Professor Black turned back to her, her lips pulling up into that aggravating smirk once again. "Distracted? Do you find me distracting Miss Granger? I feel flattered."

The girl's cheeks began to heat up again, her embarrassment showing bright red across her cheeks. "I-I, that's not what I… I just wasn't expecting… I-I meant distracted a-about Professor McGonagall." What the hell was going on? How could this woman unravel her nerves with just one look.

Sure Professor Black was unlike any teacher she'd ever seen before. She was much younger than most of the other teachers at Hogwarts and dressed nothinglike what she'd ever expected from any teacher before. Unlike the others who wore layers of extravagant robes, Professor Black's dress, while every bit as extravagant, was much more form fitting. The ruffles of the skirt started at her waist, falling over her hips to draw accentuate her hips in an hourglass figure. The corseted top was the key difference, drawing much more attention to her full breasts that, if the dress was any lower cut, would surely spill out for all to see.

Hermione had not even noticed herself staring again until it was far too late. When her eyes snapped back up to Professor Black's a knowing look shone in her eyes and her smirk had pulled into an outright smile. "Yes of course, distracted." She reached up to caress Hermione's cheek and jaw with a slim finger that made Hermione shiver, her breath catching in her chest. "Well not too distracted it seems. You've done a rather good job. Though the face shape is all wrong. You've forgotten to give him your cheek bones or jaw, and I believe Mr. Longbottom could do with all the help he can get in the looks department."

Hermione noticed Neville's head hang slightly behind Professor Black, and his face starting to go a shade of pink. Normally Hermione would have instantly stood up to his defense, but the woman terrified her and excited her all at once in a way that left Hermione almost paralyzed.

"Well?" The witch gave her an expectant look, "go on then." She stepped aside, watching Hermione's every move.

She took a deep breath before raising her wand once more, whispering the spell to melt away the baby fat of Neville's face, leaving his cheeks bones more pronounced, and altering the shape of his jaw line to resemble her own more.

Bellatrix smiled, reaching up to run her fingers through Neville's faux Hermione hair. "Much better." Hermione could see the boy swallow hard at the movement, before the teacher finally pulled away. "Though you could have gone up at least another cup size. Give yourself some credit girl. Otherwise well done."

Before either Hermione or Neville could respond Professor Black turned to walk away, walking over to criticize Parvati Patil for not making Lavender look enough like herself and Padma.

"Blimey, that was a bit intense." Hermione's head snapped back from following the hypnotizing walk of Professor Black. While Neville may now look almost identical to her, his voice was still the same, and it gave Hermione an odd feeling to hear it come out of her own. Hermione couldn't find her voice to respond and only nodded. Neville gave Hermione a half smile that still resembled himself, "Mind starting to change me back though? Not that looking like you is a bad thing, just, class is nearly up and I'd rather look a bit more like myself before I go to Herbology."

Hermione chuckled softly, lifting her wand once more to him. "Sure, just give me a moment Neville."

* * *

Ron groaned dramatically as they sat at their table in the back of the library, causing Hermione to have to shush him. He was barely a quarter of the way through his parchment for Professor Black and it was getting late. She had finished her paper at least an hour prior and had decided to stick around with Ron and Harry for moral support.

"Come on 'Mione, this will take me all night long, you could do this in about 30 minutes. Please just could you finish it up for me?" He looked across the table at her pleadingly, attempting to put on his best impression of a puppy.

Hermione glanced down at what little work he had and scoffed. "I'm not going to write all of your work for you Ronald. You need to learn to do it yourself."

"Yeah mate, I've got to agree with her on this one." Harry interjected from beside him. While for the most part Harry was back to looking like his old self, there were still patches of bright red that shone through his black hair that Ron still somehow couldn't cover up. "You need to fix this," he said pointing up to his reverse ladybug like hair. Hermione had lied and said she wasn't able to correct it either, finding it a bit too amusing. If he hadn't fixed it by curfew though, Hermione promised herself she would give in and save the poor boy.

Ron groaned again, earning another stern look from Hermione. "It's too much mate. 18 inches? In one night? The woman is mad."

"It's called a benchmark Ron; she wants to assess our abilities before moving on in the class."

The ginger boy looked back at the brunette confused, his head cocked to the side. "Couldn't she have just read some of our work we already gave McGonagall?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. Sometimes it was like talking to a brick wall with him. "She could, but she doesn't know what lecture material McGonagall gave us. She wants to know our abilities based off of what she's given us. Just do your work."

"But it's haarrddd" He let his head fall back, exaggerating his exhaustion even more.

She was beyond having enough of his nonsense. Having watched the boy complain and write for over two hours with barely five or six inches to show was beyond irritating. "Obviously you're too distracted. I think I'll go and leave you two to it then. I may see if I can catch Professor Black before it gets too late and turn in my essay now."

Hermione collected her notes, stowing them back in her bag along with her ink well and quill. Ron scoffed as he hunched back over his paper again, "Show off."

Arguing with him was just useless and infuriating. She chose rather to ignore him, shouldering her bag before turning to the other boy. "See you back in the common room Harry."

He nodded looking up from a book he was using for reference and shot her a quick smile. "See ya Hermione."

She turned to make her way back through the library, smiling and saying her goodbyes to Madam Pince along the way. There was still a bit of time before curfew, and a meandering students roamed the halls, but most had turned in to their common rooms for the night it seemed. Hermione found herself walking down towards the Transfiguration class and conjoined quarters and hesitated outside the door.

It was probably too late to go knocking on teacher's doors, especially new teachers like Professor Black. Had it been Minerva she most likely wouldn't hesitate. She'd grown rather close to her head of house over the years and knew the witch had a standing open door policy for her favourite students, Hermione included. She'd gone to the witch a few times over the years when she needed a comforting shoulder to cry on, or an impartial ear to hear her complaints. She also knew that she could go to the Transfiguration teacher at any time for help on assignments, or to turn in her work early.

She highly doubted Professor Black had the same open door policy.

Hermione looked down at the rolled up parchment in her hand and decided that it was too late. Had it been before dinner she may have reconsidered, but there was no telling what the witch was up to at this hour. She had just turned to make the trek back to towards the Gryffindor common room when the door creaked open behind her.

"It is important Draco. He is counting on you. He is counting on me. Don't fuck this up any further." Her voice sounded stern and serious.

Hermione turned to watch Draco leaving the Professor's quarters, his head hung and fists clinched tight. "I understand Aunt Bella, Don't worry. No one Knows. I can do this, I will."

She needed to go, she needed to move, she needed – it was too late.

"Granger," Draco spat with so much venom behind it that had it been 'Potter' instead he more than likely would have actually spit.

Hermione held up the parchment in her hand, her heartbeat racing in her chest as she felt two sets of eyes staring at her. One in anger and the other in… curiosity? "I-I… I was just going to turn in my essay for tomorrow, but I thought it would be too late. I'm sorry. I was just headed back to the common room."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you brown nosing isn't a positive trait Granger?" Draco's smirk looked similarly to Professor Black's had in class earlier, but less teasing and more distain. Of course, Aunt Bella, his mother is a Black too. Why on earth would Dumbledore choose her to teach us?

Professor Black head up her hand, cutting off the boy. "Nonsense. Come in Granger, I'd love to give your work a good look over. Come in pet." She gave Hermione a look that once again told her, it wasn't a suggestion and more an order. "Now hurry back Draco, don't want you getting in trouble with the squib. I'll never hear the end of it from Cissy. Make sure your essay is finished by tomorrow morning as well. I hope it's as good of a clavier as Miss Granger's is." The Transfiguration teacher gave her a coy smile that somehow made Hermione feel even more nervous.

Draco sneered at Hermione one last time before turning to walk off, disappearing down the corridor into the torch light. As he faded into the darkness Hermione turned to watch her Professor leaning against the door frame, her hand extended expectantly. "Well?"

Hermione blinked at the older woman once, twice, before realization struck her and she quickly held up the rolled up parchment in her hand. "Oh right, of course, here you are."

Slim, black painted nails snatched the paper from her grip before stepping back through the doorway into her quarters. "Well come in Granger, we're not going to discuss this in the hallway now are we?" She used her index finger to beckon the girl inside behind her.

Hermione's legs felt weak. The woman exuded an air to her that Hermione couldn't place, but wanted to know more. She was both terrified and enthralled by the woman. She knew there was no other choice, and followed her inside, allowing the door to click shut behind her.

Professor Black walked back to where two armchairs sat in front of a fire place, two glasses were sat at a table and she walked over to pick them up, returning to a small liquor cabinet to pour a glass of dark amber liquid that Hermione could only assume was firewiskey. "Can I get you a drink? You're in Draco's year right? Are you of age? Well, I won't tell if you don't at least."

Hermione didn't even have time to refute the offer before Bellatrix was pouring up another fresh glass, carrying it over to hand off to the girl. "Oh, thank you."

The raven haired woman nodded, sipping her own glass. "Don't worry, it's not tainted. I made sure to check it myself. Besides, it's a personal bottle. Can't go around stealing too many of Minerva's thing's, she'd start to notice. Come, have a seat."

The Gryffindor was still mildly stunned but allowed her feet to go as directed, moving over to sit in the empty chair across from the teacher. "Like I said, I didn't mean to interrupt, when I realized it was possibly too late for student teacher interactions I decided I could wait until tomorrow."

The woman smirked slyly before sipping on her glass, her lipstick leaving a perfect mark on the glass. "nonsense, it's never too late a student teacher interaction."

Hermione's heart rate instantly spiked again. The woman worked her nerves so easily, it would take some getting used to. A sip or two of the liquor in her hands though should help take the edge off. She had to fight off a cough at the strong taste of the whiskey as it burned down her throat. "Well t-thank you."

Bellatrix unrolled the parchment, her eyes quickly scanning over it, nodding occasionally at different parts. "You know, my nephew claims that you're a bit of a know it all. I've also heard from a few of the other teachers that you're extremely gifted, possibly the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione's cheeks began to heat up again. She wasn't quite sure if it was the affect of the alcohol in her hand or possibly the comment from the other woman. Sure she'd heard the comment thrown around about her before, but coming from her lips it felt more alluring. "I do tend to have the best grades of all my classmates."

Dark eyes shifted focus from the paper in her hands to the girl sat across from her. She must have noticed the change in the the girl's colour because her lips curled back into the grin that caused Hermione's stomach to twist into knots again. "yes, well, brightest witch of her age, that would be something wouldn't it? I remember when I was called the brightest witch of my age. It feels rather… empowering doesn't it?"

Hermione quickly took another, all be it larger, gulp of the liquor in hand before nodding slightly. "A bit. It's nice to know I'll hopefully have quite a few prospects after school."

Professor Black's eyes shifted back to her paper before nodding. "Yes, even with a mudblood status like yours, I'm sure plenty of people will be dying to snatch you up."

Hermione coughed, the liquor burning much more in the larger dose, but more so caught off guard by the professors backhanded compliment.

"I-I… excuse me? I hardly think my blood status should have any affect on my possible job prospects in the future. Regardless of what I choose to do, my record should be able to stand alone without having to rely on some status hand out like some people have to." Maybe it was the close proximity to the fireplace that was heating Hermione up so much, maybe it was due to having to keep her emotions in check, but she could feel the heat rising from her cheeks and into her ears now too.

The darker witch grinned as she moved the parchment away to look back at Hermione again. "Ohh touchy I see. Careful now, hot headed isn't exactly a preferred trait that employers search for." Hermione's grip on the glass in her hands tightened slightly as she fought off a counter remark, "But I suppose you're right. I'm sure you'll be able to apply yourself towards anything you choose to."

The woman was so hot and cold. Encouraging her before stepping on her toes, and pulling her back up again. Professor Black leaned forward in her seat towards the girl till Hermione could see the fire reflecting in her eyes. "Tell me Hermione, have you ever considered a position as an unspeakable? With your grades and fire, I'm sure you'd fit in quite well there."

Of course she had considered it before, it was meant to be one of the most sought out positions within the ministry, but she always second guessed her abilities to really be a part of that team. "I-I've considered it."

Bellatrix smiled, different from the sly smile she had earlier, "Oh I bet you'd do quite well there. You'd be well challenged, something you obviously haven't been here in quite some time. I'm not sure I could have written a more perfect essay on the nature and effects of body transformation spells myself. I'm impressed."

A hand reached over to touch Hermione's arm, and her cool slim fingers sent an electric feeling down Hermione's arm. She struggled to find her words again as she watched another dark black curl fall into the Professor's face. "O-Oh thank you Professor Black."

"No need for that in here pet. Formalities are for the classroom. You can call me Bellatrix now, or Bella even. I'm sure Minerva doesn't force you to keep up such pleasantries when you speak in private."

Honestly, Professor McGonagall had only just begun to allow Hermione to refer to her as Minerva in private, and even that had taken six years to reach. Had she really reached the same point of informality with the woman in just one day? She was sat in her private quarters, drinking hard liquor in front of the fireplace. Perhaps so. "Well, thank you Bella."

Bellatrix smiled again, nodding as her hand started to glide over Hermione's arm. "Your paper is near flawless, but your execution still has some work to be done. All book smarts and no street smarts."

The Gryffindor frowned, finding her voice much quicker than the last time she had been put down, "I have street smarts. I've fought off trolls, werewolves, dementors, and death eaters. I can hold my own."

Bellatrix let out a deep throaty chuckle before her voice changed into a babying manor, "You've fought off the big bad death eaters before? Impressive. Very impressive." Hermione felt a shiver run through her as she watched the woman. So infuriating and captivating all in one, it shouldn't be fair. Bellatrix leaned back in again, her hand moving up from Hermione's arm to tuck her hair back behind her ear. "I knew there was something special about you pet."

Hermione's heart was pounding hard enough that she thought that she might be the next one to have a heart attack in the castle. Hermione's eyes caught onto Bellatrix's red stained lips, and soon she realized it wasn't just Bellatrix who was leaning into the conversation, she had been leaning in too. Her cheek felt like molten under Bella's touch.

What was she doing here? How had she gotten to this point? What was going on?

A million questions shot through her head all at once, not one of them was asked, or one of them answered before she felt soft lips on top of her own. She hesitated only briefly before melting into the kiss, slowly returning it back. The hand that was cupping her cheek was slowly pushed back into her hair again as the kiss deepened. Before she fully knew what was happening, Hermione felt Professor Black's tongue slide across her lip causing her to gasp in excitement, and granting the older witch access to her mouth.

The tongue was quick to find her own, a whimper slipping out through the kiss as Bella starting to guide her closer to her, affectively pulling her from her chair. Hermione's grip weakened around the glass in her hand and it slipped to the ground, spilling its contents as it hit the hardwood floor. Neither witch seemed to notice really as Bellatrix slowly pulled Hermione closer, having her leave her own chair until she was practically sitting in the teacher's lap.

The kiss finally broke and Hermione had to gasp for air, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. She looked down at the woman below her her gorgeous porcelain skin, sharp pronounced cheekbones and full blood red lips. When their eyes met again Hermione saw even more in them, hunger, desire and passion.

And Hermione wanted it too.

She leaned back in once again, crashing their lips together before her own fingers got lost in a mane of dark black curls. The kiss was more heated than the first, and Hermione felt the need in it as her nails delved further into her hair, scratching at the base of Bellatrix's scalp, causing her to gasp in excitement. Her own hands slid down to Hermione's waist, almost clawing at her sides as she held her on her lap, refusing to let go.

Hermione had had kisses before, well kisses with Viktor Krum before, but she had never felt anything like this before. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt teeth graze her bottom lip before bighting down on it gently, causing the younger girl to moan out in ecstasy, while slim skilled fingers began to edge their way under the girl's blouse. Feeling nails scrape across bare skin caused a feeling that Hermione had never felt before in her life. A feeling she tried to convey into the kiss as she pulled at a bit of Bella's hair, trying to regain some amount of control of the situation.

Control was something however that Bella would not be giving over easily. She was met with a throaty growl as the nails on her hips dug in, causing the girl to whimper before the nails scraped down her sides and one hand sliding up the plane of her stomach to her bra covered breasts underneath under her top. Even with the small layer of padding covering her breasts, Hermione couldn't help but moan her approval at the feeling.

Bella's other hand slipped out from under her top before reaching up to loosen Hermione's tie before tossing it somewhere lost within the room. Skilled fingers then began to unbutton the girl's shirt, exposing a light pink bra beneath it.

The kiss finally broke once more and both women seemed to be running out of breath, already breathing hard as Bella continued to unbutton the girls blouse before reaching to push it down her arms and off of her body. Hermione relented, pulling her arms back long enough to dispose of the shirt onto the floor and into the spilled liquor before watching Bella's hungered look as she watched the girl straddling her lap. "What an adorable colour. Hmmm I wonder if it's a matching set." A devious grin slipped onto Bellatrix's face, licking over her lips in a way that both terrified and excited Hermione.

If she really wanted to know, she'd just have to find out. Hermione kissed Bella once more, her hands sliding up Bellatrix's surprisingly muscular arms until she was at her chest, and back down until she began to feel the swell of her breasts, both hands cupping over the older woman's through the corseted top. They may have been restrained, but Hermione could still feel the size of them compared to her own, and wondered what they would feel like freed from their tight restraints.

Bellatrix's hands slid back down Hermione's bare sides, her nails ghosting down her skin, causing the girl to arch her back in euphoria, pushing her body closer into Bella's. Hermione could tell the older woman approved by the way she felt Bella's lips pull into a smile against her own. Her nails grazed down until they met the pleated skirt sitting on Hermione's hips, feeling around until it met the zipper, the sound of it both scaring and exciting the girl as her skirt loosened and hands began to dip down below her waistline.

She had certainly never been in this sort of a position with another person before, including Viktor Krum.

Hermione pushed her hips down to Bellatrix's feeling the heat inside her stomach growing slowly. She began to roll her hips against the older witch's lap, her own hands blindly sliding back behind Bellatrix to feel the crossing of corset strings in the back, desperately searching for the damned ties to loosen it.

She wasn't fast enough though. Soon Bellatrix was standing from the chair, with the girl on her lap, careful to keep hold of her as she carried her towards the door to the back of the room that Hermione could only have guessed was the bedroom. The witch kicked the door open quickly and hauled Hermione to the bed before dropping her down on the mattress. Both now were panting from the excitement, but Bella possibly more so from carrying Hermione. She slid her hands back down Hermione thighs, dragging the loose skirt down and onto the ground. Hermione had somehow kicked her shoes off in the in the distance between the chair and the bed and wasn't quite sure where they would be, but was not as concerned with it for the time being.

Hermione laid in the teacher's private bedchamber, atop deep emerald green sheets in just her pink bra and panties as she looked up at the grinning face of Bellatrix looming alluringly over her. "Just as I thought. A matching set."

Hermione bit down on her lip, monetarily feeling self conscious in front of the gorgeous older woman. "C-Can I see more of you as well?"

Bellatrix smiled as she began to crawl over Hermione onto the bed, her hands sliding back up her sides again until her lips were just mere inches away from her own again. "If that's what you want, you need only reach out and take it."

Hermione's hands moved back to Bellatrix's waist feeling the outline of her waist beneath the dress before sliding further behind her finally find the knot that held the corset closed, pulling on the laces until she finally felt it give. Bellatrix smiled down at Hermione as she felt her dress loosen before leaning to kiss at the girl's neck. "mmm I knew I could tell something special about you pet."

Hermione's fingers stumbled slightly as she felt the woman's lips meet her pulse point and latch on. She continued to loosen the corset until she knew it would slide off, collecting in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. Hermione's hands slid back down Professor Black's now bare back feeling no bra straps, and didn't stop until she reached the edge of a lacy black thong. Glancing down at the lacy black material stretched over Bellatrix's stark white skin made Hermione shiver.

Bellatrix finally moved her lips, letting go of the pulse point at the girl's neck to show a rather dark coloured bruise. Her hand hand slipped back to the middle of Hermione's shoulder blades until she felt the hook of the bra, tugging it gently before feeling it release. As she pulled back to look down at the girl in her full glory, she pulled the bra off of her as well.

Both women stared back at the woman in front of them. Taking in the sight of the others body. Hermione's hands traced fingers from where Bellatrix's hip bone stuck out, up and over the slight outline of ribs until she was cupping Bellatrix's full breast in wonder of the gorgeous older woman that had somehow taken an interest in her. Bellatrix's hand slid down Hermione's arm across her slightly fully frame and curved sides until her finger was teasing at the edge of the girl's underwear.

Their eyes met once more, as if confirming that the other wanted to keep going. When neither objected Bellatrix leaned back down to kiss the girl beneath her while slowly pulling down on her underwear.

Hermione lifted her hips, allowing the cotton fabric to slide down her full thighs until they were finally free and Bellatrix tossed them across the room. Hermione kiss Bellatrix hungrily, desperate for the feeling that the woman seemed to generate from her. She needed it. As Bellatrix's hand slowly slid back up between Hermione's thighs on the way back, she could only whimper as she felt slim fingers graze over the warm slick that had developed there.

Bellatrix smiled as she felt the girl jump beneath her at the feeling. She began to kiss across the girl's neck and jaw before her lips grazed over Hermione's ear. "Tell me Hermione," she husked softly as her fingers slowly teased over her folds. "Have you ever felt this before? Someone between your legs like this? Someone controlling your every move?"

Hermione could only shake her head at first before she could find her voice. It was horse and nervous. "N-No, Never."

Bellatrix smirked, nibbling on the girl's earlobe before a teasing finger slipped through to graze over Hermione's clit, causing the girl to jump again. "Mmmm good, I have so much to teach you."

The breath caught in Hermione's chest as Bellatrix's lips left her ear, kissing down her neck and to her chest before her tongue found a hardened nipple. She teased it between her teeth, making the girl whimper in protest before giving in and latching on.

Hermione gasped, her hand reaching back up again to dive into Bellatrix's wild hair, getting lost amongst the curls. She parted her legs further as she felt Bellatrix spreading them open further. Her fingers continued to tease at the wetness between her thighs before two fingers slowly pushed into her, causing her hips to buck up from the mattress. "P-Professor B-Black!"

Hermione could feel the woman smiling as she let go of one nipple, kissing a hot path over to the other, blowing a steady cold stream of air onto it. "Ah ah… I told you… no need for all of that. Unless you simply like it." Her lips closed around the other erect nipple her tongue circling it as she tried to look up at the girl. Hermione bit down on her lower lip, holding it between her teeth as she watched her professor's tongue, and felt her skilled fingers moving slowly in and out of her.

She gave the older woman a pleading look, but knew it probably wouldn't get her anywhere alone. "P-Please B-Bella.."

A coy smile played at the raven haired woman's lips as she let go of her second nipple. She curled her fingers to make the girl jump once more and whimper in protest. "Please what Miss Granger?"

Something about the way she called Hermione Miss Granger thrilled her even more. Of all the things within the school that she really ought not to be doing, this was most likely top of the list. Regardless she wanted it. She needed it.

"P-Please Bellatrix… F-Fuck me."

Hermione could see the woman's eyes darken before she lowered her head to kiss between the swells of her breast. As their eye contact was severed, she felt Bellatrix's fingers speeding up within her. The wetness between Hermione's leg's allowed her fingers to move quicker and harder within her.

She felt a small dull pain inside of her, but the pleasure she was getting from Bella's hand far surpassed it.

Hermione moaned out louder, her leg moving up around Bellatrix's waist begging for more friction. "Y-Yes! God yes, m-more!"

Hermione's hand tugged at Bellatrix's hair as she tried to meet the motion of the witch's hand with her hips. The older woman growled before pushing her fingers deeper inside and curling them to make the girl squeal in surprise and pleasure. If the girl wanted more, she would give her more. Bellatrix pulled her fingers back, causing Hermione to whimper in protest before being replaced suddenly with 3 fingers all at once.

The sudden stretch of the added finger caused Hermione to scream out in pleasure, and merlin she hoped that no one could near them.

"Yes! Bella! S-So good!" Hermione was lost in the feeling of Bellatrix's fingers moving within her, that she fell almost oblivious to the way the older woman slid down her body, trailing kisses across her stomach, until she felt the woman blowing cold air once more, only this time across her swollen and aching clit. "B-Bella?"

Whatever question Hermione thought she had was soon gone when she felt Professor Black's tongue dip through her wet folds to find her clitoris, circling the bundle of nerves.

The dark haired woman moaned between her legs as she tasted the girl's sweet essence, causing her tongue to vibrate ever so slightly against her clit. Her fingers moved quickly within her until Hermione began to feel like she was either going to melt into a puddle into the bed, or explode across the room.

As Hermione moved her hips along with Bellatrix's ministrations, the older witch could tell that she was getting closer to falling undone. Bellatrix curled her fingers once more, causing the girl to almost jump off the bed. It was driving Hermione wild. As she looked down at the dark curls that tickled at her thighs, trying to catch a look at the gorgeous woman between her legs that was causing her so much pleasure and insanity, her eyes got caught in those seemingly endless black pools.

Bellatrix didn't have to say anything. The command was in her look alone. A command that Hermione knew her body couldn't hold out on much longer.

Hermione could feel the muscles all through her core tightening up, the sensation tingling it way down her legs, clenching every muscle along the way until even her toes were curling. Her eyes finally left Bellatrix's as her head fell back against the silk covered pillow, her hair fanned out behind her. Hermione gripped at Bella's hair, tugging harder but not enough to move the woman from her place as her orgasm racked through her body.

"Bellatrix!"

The woman grinned as she felt the girl tensing up below her. Even without the girl screaming her name to the heavens she knew she's gotten her there. She could feel it in the way her walls tightened around her fingers, in the new flood of the girl's juices that her tongue now dipped into. Bellatrix curled her fingers once more for good measure, causing Hermione to jump again, still too sensitive from the feeling. Bellatrix chuckled softly, she enjoyed the way she could affect someone with just a single touch.

"B-Bella, B-Bellatrix," Hermione was panting heavily as she let go of Bella's hair, reaching to grip the sheets instead. She took in a sharp breath as she felt Bella's lips kiss over her thigh once more before slowly moving up her body once more, panting kisses casually along the way until their lips finally met once more in a searing kiss. Feeling the professor's body press against her own, Hermione had to reach back up to hold onto her slender frame. The girl was nowhere near as lean as the older witch, but it didn't seem to matter to the older woman. And the dark haired witch rested comfortably on top of Hermione, their breasts pressed together as Bella's teeth teasingly nipped at Hermione's nip, causing Hermione's hands to slip down from the elder woman's waist and graze over her ass before taking a cheek in each hand to squeeze.

The woman may have only been wearing a black lace thong, but she was wearing far too much.

Taking a few moments to collect herself post orgasmic high, Hermione finally found the energy to roll them over on the mattress. Given the moan that it seemed to generate for the professor now beneath her, it was a bit of a surprise to her. As Hermione broke the kiss to look down at her, her chest still heaved slightly out of breath as she gazed down at the full breasts pressed against her own and the sharp collarbones that protruded over them. As her gaze racked up to the woman's beautiful face, Bellatrix gave her a Cheshire grin. "mmm I forget how full of energy the young ones tend to be."

Hermione's tongue darted out to lick over her kiss swollen lips, tasting a bit of herself on her lips that Bella had left her. "Well I've never felt like this before, but I want to feel more. I want you to feel it too." She smiled sweetly down at the woman she had trapped between her body and the bed, leaning to kiss at her long neck, causing the woman to hum out her approval.

Hermione tasted the slightly salted flesh as she kissed at the woman's pulse point and further down to her chest, grazing her teeth across her collarbone by accident, but apparently had done something right by the reaction of wonder hands she felt once again on her body. Her lips traced further down until it felt the ridges of a hardened nipple against them, parting her lips to take it in, experimentally teasing it with her tongue. Her hand slid up the woman's side until it was cupping her other perfect breast in her hand, feeling the hardened bud slip through her fingers. Her fingers tightened around it, pinching the nerve sensitive area in a way that caused the older witch to arch her back up to Hermione's wanting mouth and hand.

Her other hand slid down between the woman's thighs, feeling a very similar warm wetness collecting there and leaking through the thin lace fabric. She hooked a finger through the waistband, slowly easing it down the woman's legs. She was grateful the woman was just as needing, her hips lifting off the mattress to allow the thong to be removed much faster and dropped over the side of the bed. As Hermione's hand found it's way back between her Teacher's legs, she bit down on the hardened nipple in her mouth, her fingers exploring the unknown territory below her.

Bellatrix hissed out in pain but didn't stop Hermione, rather chuckling after a moment and Hermione could then feel those slender fingers that earlier caused her so much pleasure, raking through her hair and across her scalp to send another shock through her body. "My, my, we really are a fast learner aren't we Granger? Doesn't take you long at all to find what you like."

The brunette could only smile at the comment, her tongue swirling over the nub again, causing the older woman to groan again. Hermione's fingers slid though her slick folds before feeling the hardened bud towards the top that caused Bellatrix's breath to catch in her chest. That's how Hermione knew she finally found what she'd be searching for.

Her fingers teased over the small area, causing the woman beneath her to become more and more frustrated. "Damn it girl, I didn't take you for such a tease."

Hermione let go of the woman's nipple from her mouth, her free hand still teasing the other between her fingers. "I'm becoming accustomed with it all Professor." The girl still slipped, it was hard for her to distance herself from the title. Somehow it gave her even more thrills. She kissed her way back up to the woman's neck, her latching on to a bit of skin to suck on as her fingers slid down from the older woman's clit slowly until finding their entrance, and sliding two fingers in suddenly.

"Fuck!" Bella hissed the word through clenched teeth, her fingers had left Hermione's hair and instead clawed their way down Hermione's bare back, four long pink marks suddenly erupting in their place. It caused the girl to jump as well, whimpering against the woman's neck and almost burying her head in deeper as she curled her fingers. Even when she wasn't in control, Bellatrix still found a way to control the situation.

Hermione detached herself from Bellatrix's neck, keeping her head nestled in the space though as her fingers began to pick up the pace within Bellatrix, building up to a steady pace. Hermione could smell a mix of the woman's shampoo and perfume as she nuzzled at Bellatrix's neck, nipping lightly at the pale skin again. Sage and mint, it was like fire and ice to her. Invigorating and intoxicating all at once.

"Yes, yes that's it, more, give me more Hermione."

Hermione wouldn't deny the woman what she wanted. She pulled her fingers back momentarily before three fingers slid easily into her warm wet opening, causing the woman to moan louder and a smile to pull at Hermione's lips. It may be her first time, but the reactions she was earning from the woman made her think she was doing at least something right.

"Harder. I want you to go faster pet." Bella's voice was husky. It caused Hermione to shiver with anticipation of what the older woman would be like when she finally reached her orgasm. She had to know.

Hermione obliged, her fingers curling within Bellatrix before speeding up again. Her forearm was beginning to ache slightly but the sharp gasp she earned from the woman made sure not to slow down or stop.

Hermione's fingers continued to pump in and out of the older woman, covering her hand in the woman's juices as she carried on. Hermione pulled back to hover over the woman again staring down at the beautiful sight before her. The scrunched look of the woman's brow and closed eyes, her full lips caught between perfect white teeth, the tendons in her neck showed as she stretched it out further. Merlin the woman was gorgeous without even trying.

When Bellatrix's eyes shot back open, dilated pupils stared back into her own before leaning up to crash their lips together.

Hermione pushed her fingers in harder once more before hearing the woman scream into the kiss. She felt Bella's muscles clinch down around her fingers and warm liquid squirting up her forearm. It caused Hermione to gasp and break the kiss, looking down to see the last few bits of the woman spraying across her hand and the mattress underneath.

The Gryffindor stared in wonder as the woman shuddered under her. Her chest heaving with each breath she took in. A blissful smile played at the woman's lips that began to ease the concern growing inside of the girl. "Merlin. You really do catch on fast don't you? I haven't been fucked like that in ages."

The brunette blushed before smiling down at the other woman. "Really? I just tried to do what you did."

Bellatrix reached up to graze a finger down the edge of Hermione's jaw again, causing her to shiver slightly. "Oh really. I think I may have been wrong. Your execution was very impressive."

Hermione's blush burned even hotter under Bella's touch before she decided to roll off of the woman, retrieving her wet fingers from her centre. Hermione held her hand up in the faint light to see how it glistened before pulling her fingers to her mouth to suck on. The taste of the older witch was a delicate mix of sour and sweet that Hermione found absolutely delicious. She moaned as she cleaned her fingers before noticing Bellatrix's hungry gaze watching her. Filled with nerves again she leaned to kiss the witch, letting the lingering taste of herself mix with Bella's on their lips.

They laid there for some time huddled together on the bed kissing and touching until Hermione realized just how exhausted she felt. Merlin, how long had she been there? It would be well past curfew now and sneaking back to the common room would be a task. Bellatrix made no point to kick her from her bed as of yet. Perhaps if she were to stay a while longer Filch would have given up on his search through the castle. Honestly, she didn't want to leave yet either. Her legs were tangled together with the teachers and the gentle touches of Bella's fingers over her skin, paired with the warmth of the bed made it where she never wanted to leave.

After some time she fell asleep there, with her head nuzzled into inky curls at Professor Black's neck and her arm wrapped lazily over the woman's chest while two protective arms wrapped around her possessively, lulling the girl to sleep.

* * *

Hermione had always been an early riser. So it was no shock to her when she awoke to see the twilight sky shining through the window. What did surprise her however was that it was not the typical window she was met with each morning, and the body behind her, holding her in place reminded her just how far from her bed he really was.

The Gryffindor slowly slipped the slim pale arm off of her waist before sliding from the bed, looking around at the scattering of clothes that littered the room. She needed to find her things quickly and get back to the common room before anyone noticed.

Her skirt and bra were easy to find, and she knew her blouse and tie were still in the other room. She searched for minutes to try to find her underwear, but there were nowhere in sight. Merlin what had she been thinking?

Hermione glanced back at the bed, memories from the previous night replaying through her memory like a film as her eyes raked over the naked sleeping form of the woman still there. In her sleep she seemed so peaceful, the devious look in her eyes hidden and her coy smile relaxed. Hermione's eyes roamed longer, noticing the woman's bare breasts peaking out from the top of the sheets and Hermione wished desperately to feel them once more.

Her eyes continued to roam over the woman's body until she noticed something she certainly hadn't seen the day before. Something that had somehow escaped her throughout her class, their late night discussion, and intimate affairs. Had the woman's arm been further beneath the sheets she never would have noticed it. Surely it was a glamor that had worn off that allowed the girl to see it for the very first time.

Stained into the pale skin of the woman's forearm, a skull whose mouth hung open, allowing a snake to slide further down her arm as its tongue. The dark mark.

Hermione's chest tightened until she couldn't breath. It couldn't be so. Dumbledore would never. Did he even know?

The brunette backed away slowly, clutching her clothes in front of her before her backside hit the wardrobe startling her.

She needed to go. She needed to leave. She had to warn Harry.

She pushed her way back through the still open door from the night before, searching frantically for her shoes, shirt and tie. She fumbled getting dressed, her underwear somehow long forgotten in the bedroom. Hermione winced at the cold stain of the firewiskey on her shirt, Merlin she must have looked a mess. She knew her hair would be a nest but didn't have time to fix it as she tried to slide her shoes into place quickly. She didn't bother with the tie, shoving it in her bag she grabbed before quickly rushing out the door.

Her saving grace for her startled look was that at least it would be too early for anyone else to be roaming the castle yet. She made sure to double check each corner she came to, glancing down hallways make sure she was alone as she rushed back to the seventh floor, muttering the password to the fat lady as she reached the portrait. The woman gave a rather cross look at the girl's appearance, certainly not appreciative of her statement but didn't comment as she swung the door open, granting her passage.

As Hermione ran in she heard voices, "No I'm telling you Ron, she wasn't there last night, and she wasn't there this morning. She didn't sleep in her bed last night." Ginny.

"Mate, this isn't good, she left the library ages before us. What if something happened to her? What if Draco got to her, or worse Filch?" Hermione could hear the worry in Ron's voice as he spoke.

Hermione walked through to the common room to see the three of her best friends sat by the early morning fire, the sets of eyes instantly turning to see her. "Hermione!" Harry jumped from his seat next to Ginny to walk over to her. "What happened? We've been worried about you all night? What happened to your shirt? And your hair? Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione's mouth went dry instantly. She had really hoped she'd have time to clean herself up a bit better before explaining herself to her friends. "B-Bella… Bellatrix… Professor Black is a Death Eater."

"Blimey Hermione, are you serious? How do you know? Bloody hell you smell like a pub." Ron's gaze made her feel even more self conscious, she pressed her legs tight together and fumbled with the edge of her top.

"I-I went to see her last night… she was talking to Draco, I didn't think much of it. I-I… w-we talked for a while and then… w-well I saw it. I saw the dark mark on her arm. I swear Harry it's true. She's a death eater. She's working for Him, I just know it."

Harry watched the distressed state of his friend and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He reached out a hand to lay on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I trust you Hermione. If it's true though we're going to have to get some proof. How about you go get cleaned up and we'll head to breakfast, work out a plan."

The girl bit down on her lip before nodding slowly. She wasn't really quite sure if they believed her or simply pitied her, but she agreed, she needed to clean herself up. "Yeah okay, that sounds good."

Ginny walked over flashing her a soft smile. "Go on and shower Hermione, we'll meet you downstairs when you're ready. Come on guys." The red headed girl grabbed onto the sleeve of her brother and crush's robes, leading them towards the doorway.

A shower sounded good. She'd need it. She wondered if she could wash out the memory of the previous night as well, but when she closed her eyes sights, sounds and feelings instantly flooded back to her and she felt the warmth building up inside of her again and her thighs rub together with the slick that she was producing. Shower. Now.

* * *

Hermione felt renewed as she left the common room once more, much more put together than when she entered it that morning. When she found herself entering the Great Hall she glanced around the tables for the dark haired woman she was terrified to see again. She was relieved not to see the woman in the form fitting corseted dress and instead made her way over to where the trio of her friends sat waiting for her.

Ron laughed a little as she took a seat next to Harry, "Alright, you look a hell of a lot better now 'Mione, Ow!" Ginny who had been sat next to her older brother, slapped his shoulder. "What? She does! What even happened to you last night?"

Harry nodded as he set his pumpkin juice down on the table, watching Hermione quickly fix herself a mug of tea, "Yeah Hermione, what happened? You never really said how you found out. Did she do that to you?"

Hermione sighed, pouring a bit of milk into her tea before sipping it. "I'd really rather not say right now guys."

The clicking of heels as they approached behind her let her know that someone stood just behind her. The smell of mint and sage made Hermione freeze in her place before seeing an arm stretch past her to lay a relatively small black box on the table in front of Hermione. "Miss Granger. It seems you've forgotten something. I do advise you being more careful in the future. We'd hate for these things to fall into the wrong hands you see."

Hermione turned her head finally to see the knowing smirk placed back on Bellatrix's face, a look that caused Hermione's stomach to flutter all over again. Hermione was too scared to respond, nervous what the woman might say. Instead she turned her attention back to the other three students, nodding at them, "Potter, Weasleys," and turned to walk away, up to the front table and taking a seat next to Professor Snape.

Hermione looked back at the black box in front of her for a moment before nervously reaching to take it. She slipped the black bow that kept the box tied shut off the top before opening it up just enough for her to see the light pink cotton panties folded delicately inside. Her face instantly turned a deep shade of red to match her tie.

"What? What is it Hermione?" Hermione was snapped back into attention before quickly slamming the box back shut again.

Hermione looked up into Harry's questioning green eyes. Her eyes glanced between the box in her hands and the boy before grabbing her rucksack and shoving the box deep within it. "It's nothing Harry. Nothing. I'm not feeling so hungry. I think I'll catch you guys in class.

Her dark haired friend gave her a perplexed look, watching her intently. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded quickly and stood to grab her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "I'm sure. I'll find you guys before class. I need to go."

Ginny tried to give her friend a reassuring smile. "Well okay, I'll see you later Hermione."

The brunette nodded before quickly turning to walk out of the Great Hall and back towards the stairs she had just walked down. She needed to go to the common room again. She needed to change her panties yet again.


End file.
